1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile transmitter capable of transmitting image signals of an optical original image by scanning in a principal scanning direction, combined with scanning in an auxiliary scanning direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional facsimile transmitter transmits image signals from an original image for image reproduction with a size equal to that of the original image. There has also been proposed a facsimile transmitter capable of transmitting the signals with a size reduction corresponding to the recording capacity of the facsimile receiver in case it is unable to reproduce the transmitted image in equal size. It has however been difficult to transmit the information of a detailed original image without error, since the pixel density of the facsimile is not necessarily sufficient for faithful transmission of such a detailed original image.